Interactive voice response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer system to interact with a human caller through the use of dual tone multi-frequency touchtone input via the keypad of a telephone. Similar methods of allowing a computer system to interact with a human (or “contact”) electronically include chat/chatbot interactions, Simple Message Service (SMS)/Text message interactions, and email interactions. A contact workflow is a collection of instruction blocks that can be linked together to facilitate these types of interactions. Contact workflows are commonly implemented using proprietary scripting languages without the benefit of a robust interactive development platform. Additionally, testing of contact workflows can sometimes involve high risk procedures that typically expose the contact workflow to a live conventional communication channels (such as a live telephone number) that may be accessible to public use. Embodiments discussed herein provide technical solutions to problems introduced by these types of testing procedures.